Help:Adding New Maps
Tutorial This is a tutorial on adding new Maps. If you are the first to add this island or map, then this is the right place to be! Below you can find help with some of the basic templates you may need to add the most useful information. Constructing the Map Page *To add a new page, click on the , or click this link. *Properly name your page. The name should be the exact name of the Island or Map, including any gramatical markings such as (') or (,) or (!). Leave spaces in. *Select the "Blank Page" option. *Click "Add a Page" A handy template is available for your use to construct the basic page layout. To use it: *Type or copy the following code block into the page: *Click the "Publish Button" Your new page complete with basic templates will now be set up to use. You can now edit the entire page by clicking on the "Edit" button on the top of the page, or you may choose to edit certain sections of the page by using the "Edit" links at each section. Filling in the Description You may wish to remove the "Description" heading, but I personally like to leave it in. Leaving it in allows a user to just edit that section. Many pages found on wiki sites do not have a top section edit link, and so users have to edit the entire page to modify that top section. Leaving the "Description" heading in prevents this problem. The description block should contain any information you find useful or interesting about the Island or Map. You should avoid adding information that is already included in the templates (discussed below). Many users include this information: *Date map was released *If the map introduces a new type of gate *If the map introduces a new graphics theme *If the map offers something no other map offers You may wish to include a special image here. It is not suggested that you include the image of the map itself, as this will be automatically displayed by the Template:Maps on the right side. Instead, choose an image of something that is only found on this map. Example: Fire God Mountain is the only map where the Fire God is located, so it shows an image of the Fire God in full size. The Maps Template (Right Side) The easiest way to edit any template is to enter "Source" mode. Do this by clicking on the "Source" button while editing any section. Many templates such as infoboxes come with an "edit" link or an "e" shortcut. This does not edit the info in the template, only the way the base template acts. Don't use this link unless you intend to actually edit the base template. To edit the Maps template: *Click the "Edit" link near the "Description" heading. *Enter "Source" mode. *The Maps template will display as an icon. You can put your mouse over the template icon and it will show a preview of the template output. Doing this also gives you an "edit" link on the bottom of the preview. Click the "edit" link. Important Parameters Some parameters of the Maps template are automatic, such as "title" and "Image". These two parameters get the page name and automatically try to display the image for you. You can change these parameters if your map image differs from the standard naming convention (not suggested). Other parameters are fairly important to fill in: *Replay: The number of map fragments it takes to replay this map *Reward: The XP award given for completing this map *Continent: The continent this map is found on; Sometimes called archipelago. Example: Pirate Cove (archipelago). *Area: The sub area this map is found on; Sometimes called the map or page. Example: Pirate Isles Some information is optional, for various reasons: *Level: The required level to play this map. Not all maps require a level. *Cost/Coins/Cash: The prices requirements to buy this map for play. Not all maps require you to buy them. *Size: General size of a map, or enter the number of tiles on the map to provide the user with some really useful information. *Treasures: List the links to the Treasure Sets found on this map. This is not needed because there is a Treasures section already on the page that will display all that info. *x? Gem Statues/Boulders/Multi Things/Bugs: These parameters show the number of each type of obstruction found on the map. This information is better left to the Energy Cost section below. *Buried Treasures: This displays the known buried treasure count for the map. It has been found that the count of buried treasures varies per replay and for each player, so filling this in only gives a general range of the number of treasures. It is however useful information. Be sure to save the template display when finished. You can also preview the template as you go. When finished, also save the section you are editing to return to the main page display. Treasures Section The treasures section is already equipped with a Template:TreasureList. To edit that template: *Click the "edit" link near the "Treasures" heading. *Click the "Source" button to enter source mode. *Move your mouse over the TreasureList template to show the preview. *Click "edit" on the preview window. Parameters The parameters of the TreasureList template are extremely simple. Enter the individual Treasure Sets in the parameters named Treasure1 - Treasure20. As you can see, this template currently supports up to 20 treasures. Last I looked, the largest treasure list was in the mid teens. Enter the names of the Treasure Sets as they appear in the game for best results. If this is a new treasure set that has not been fully added to this wiki yet, you may wish to check out . All Treasure Set information is stored in a few templates that work like databases. The TreasureList template reads those databases to get all the info it needs to display the treasures you add to the list. To add to those databases, you should read . Before you edit the treasures data, be sure to have all the information about the treasure set ready. The "display" parameter changes the visual output for the treasure list. The default value for this parameter (though not shown) is Line. To change the output to a block display similar to those shown in the game, enter Block. This parameter is case sensitive, so be sure to enter Line or Block as shown here, not line or block. Be sure to save the template output and the section when you are finished. You can also click "Preview" either in the template editor or in the section editor to see a preview. Energy Cost Summary The Energy Cost section allows you to display useful summary info about a map's total energy costs. The template is fairly self explanatory and is modified just as you would edit the Treasures section (see above). Be sure to leave all elements blank (do not enter 0) that you dont wish to display. The template will then list all the methods of digging/searching or multi-digging required to complete the map. Navigation The navigation section is used as a jumping board to visit other maps or continents. Already provided is the world map navigator Template:ContinentNav. You may also wish to add the local area navigator which shows the list of other maps on this "Continent". Example: If you are editing a map found in the Tiki Isles (archipelago) you might add to the "Source" of the "Navigation" section. Adding Your Map to the Maps Page When you are done (or maybe you did this backward) you will want to add your map article to the Maps page. Find the section your map goes in and insert it into the proper table by using the "edit" link at the heading of the table. If you need to add a new section or table, it is suggested that you "edit" the section above your intended section and just copy and paste that section a second time. Then edit the second table and section header to what you need. This saves a lot of time making sure the table is layed out the same as previous tables. Unless you are going to modify EVERY map table on the page, try not to add or remove columns. And if you do remove columns, be sure to store that information for later use on the individual map article. Example: The main maps page no longer includes in the "Requirements" column, or anything about "Animal" levels or "Quest Locked" maps, but that information can still be found in the individual map article. Any time you need to edit the maps page, if you intend to remove a table or section, be sure to comment it out in the "Source" editor instead of deleting it totally. Use html comment anchors to "hide" a section as follows: Maps Viewer Loop In addition you may need to create a new Maps Viewer article. See Tiki Isles for an example. The Maps Viewer is different from the Maps page in that it only displays the "Islands" found on one page of maps ("Area"). These map "pages" have individual names in the game such as Tiki Isles or Tiki Isles II. If you are editing a new map article that needs placed in a new section on the Maps page, you should also add a new Maps Viewer page to the wiki. Copying another article such as Tiki Isles to a new article will give you a good idea how to get started. Be sure to edit the previous element in the loop so it links to your new article. Archipelago Viewer Loop Yet another page where your map can be found; the Archipelago Viewer displays all "Map Pages" ("Areas") on a "Continent" ("Archipelago"). See Tiki_Isles_(archipelago) for a look at the first entry in the loop. Again, copy and paste an "archipelago" article into a new article and add it into the loop. Be sure to edit the previous element in the loop so it links to your new article. Further Reading For more information, you may wish to check out: *Maps: The main maps page/list *Tiki Isles: A sample of the Maps viewer *Tiki Isles (archipelago): A sample of the Archipelago viewer *Template:ContinentNav: Continent Navigator *Template:TreasureList: Displays a list of treasures *Template:Maps: Displays useful map information *Template:Energy Cost: Displays a summary of energy usage for the map